


You’re Very Warm....It’s Nice.

by giriwonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giriwonho/pseuds/giriwonho
Summary: a little hyungkyun one shot I wrote a couple years ago.





	You’re Very Warm....It’s Nice.

If there's one thing Changkyun feared the most, it would be ended up deserted, away from everyone he knew, dropped in a random place to live and exist on his own, without any family and friends. When he dreamt that exact phobia that night, he woke up shivering. No one knows why, but whenever Changkyun has a nightmare his entire body gets freezing cold. Not knowing what to do or where to go, he pops out of bed, and slides into the bedroom where the older boys sleep, hoping one of them would be awake to talk him down. To his surprise, Hyungwon was the only one awake, tossing and turning in his bed.  
"H-hyungwon....?"  
"....hm?" He turns to see Changkyun shaking worse than he's ever seen.   
"I-i had a nightmare...it was t-terrible. I don't really wanna t-talk about it, I just n-need someone to tell me it's gonna b-be okay," Changkyun requests the older boy's reassurance through chattering teeth.  
"Shh...it's okay Changkyun, here lay in bed with me I'll calm you down," Hyungwon opens the covers, letting Changkyun slide next to him.   
"T-thank you Hyungwon," Changkyun burrows closer to him and Hyungwon wraps his arms around the shaking boy in response.  
"You're very warm...it's nice." Changkyun starts to feel safe again in the comfort of Hyungwon's bed and being in his caring arms.  
"You still cold?" Hyungwon turns around to spoon Changkyun, warming up his whole body.  
"This feels so nice Hyungwon, thank you, really."   
"Of course, I'm always here."


End file.
